


A Lunch Between Friends

by cartoonmoomba



Series: I walked around the world until I found my gravestone [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU: WoL, F/M, It's getting there, kind of Alphinaud/WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonmoomba/pseuds/cartoonmoomba
Summary: Alphinaud did not, in fact, know his cafe of choice was an establishment intended for couples. [slight Alphinaud/WoL]Sequel to "A Business Proposal".





	A Lunch Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIV does not belong to me.
> 
> The first three hours of my 18 hour flight are done so what better way did I have to spend my time, than to write this? Please excuse any errors, I will edit once I am properly on ground again.
> 
> As an aside, the Lieal in this exists in a slightly different universe than the one in my WoD/WoL series. The Lieal there is 23, this one here is 20.

Alphinaud did not, in fact, know that his Gridanian choice of a cafe for a business lunch with the Warrior of Light had been making the rounds in the city's publishings as the "hottest spot for a date outside of the Thanalan deserts".

"The reports coming from the Grand Company scouts have been favourable," he tells her over a plate of fresh greens and seared fish. Lieal makes an affirmative noise from across the table and takes a sip of her water. The air between them falls silent. Alphinaud struggles not to look at the couples seated around the establishment, their flow of conversation and laughter easy and bright.

He clears his throat. "The number of Garlean soldiers stationed in the immediate of vicinity has not been yet confirmed, but it is estimated that..." He trails off upon noticing the Miqo'te's amused gaze on his face. "What is it?" The tone of his voice comes out defensive and there is a definite smile playing around the girl's mouth now.

"Have you been faring well, Alphinaud?" Lieal quietly asks, still smiling, and Alphinaud furrows his brow.

"I beg your pardon?" He asks. A strand of hair falls over Lieal's eyes and she reaches up to tuck it back into her low ponytail. Alphinaud follows the motion of her hands with his eyes. "I assure you that if I were feeling ill, Tataru would be the first to know of it. I cannot allow myself to endanger the capabilities of the Scions, after all."

"Of course," the young woman across from him says. "And have you had much time to continue your studying?"

"Has Krile been talking to you? All she says about my time at the Studium are exaggerations and..." he clears his throat. "I apologize for getting carried away. My personal studies are going well. The Rising Stones is decently stocked with enough material that I believe myself to be adequately prepared for any forthcoming possibility that I have considered."

Lieal's blue eyes blink at him from the other side of the table. "I see. And have you had enough time to spend with your sister?"

"Alisaie and I most certainly have seen far too much of--" he cuts himself off and flushes. "I find myself apologizing once again. Alisaie and I have had more than enough opportunities to spend time together, thank you. If I may ask, is there something the matter? I find your questions rather... odd."

"Must there be something wrong, for me inquire about you?" He balks at his companion's reply, eyes falling to somewhere other than her grinning face. Outside of his range of vision, at the feet of her chair, Lieal's tail flicks in amusement.

"I had earlier come to the realization that we have spent much of our time together in the past several moons," she continues, the corners of her smile turning soft. "I know much of you as a fellow Scion, but little as a fellow person. As a friend." She pauses to tilt her head in the direction Alphinaud's is gazing, attempting to catch his eyes. "We are friends, are we not?"

"Of course we are!" The boy exclaims, eyes widening and turning to her once more. "I had not imagined that it may appear otherwise."

Lieal's tail curls closer in satisfaction. "Then let us forego the business part of this lunch," she declares and pushes her plate to the side, placing her arms on the table and her chin into her open palms. "And have only lunch. Between two friends."

Alphinaud cannot help but laugh at her words and self-satisfied expression. "Very well. I concur to your decision."

The conversation flows easily enough from there, until the two are satiated with their main course and well into a light dessert. "What is it that you do when you are not at the Rising Stones, or Ishgard?" Alphinaud finds himself giving voice to his curiosity at last, once she has questioned him about his life and hobbies to her liking.

Lieal settles back into her chair in thought. "Plenty of things," she answers after a time. "Most recently I have been assisting with the upkeep of an orphanage in Idyllshire, though one might argue that I was coerced into it..." she laughs. "Well, either way, the children benefit from it, so it is not as if I am complaining."

"An orphanage?" Alphinaud repeats in surprise.

Lieal makes a noise of affirmation. "Yes. And if I am not running errands for Menphina's Arms, then I train. If I need time to get away from everything, I spend time at my Free Company's house or my apartment. Not that there is much opportunity for that, of course."

"You are part of a Free Company?" Alphinaud nearly sputters, and then - "You have your own apartment?"

Lieal raises one pale eyebrow at him. "Did you believe me to spend every night that I am not at the Stones, spending hard earned Gil on Inn rooms?"

Alphinaud's face turns red at her words. "I suppose not. I had just not expected you to be so..."

"Independent from the Scions?" Lieal supplies when he casts about for words and comes up empty. His already flushed face turns darker. "We should have had this lunch earlier, my friend." She jokes with a large grin and swipes a bite of her rolanberry cake into her mouth. "You may come by both sometime if you would like."

"Thank you for the invitation," Alphinaud replies with a gracious smile. "I will keep it in mind. If you do not mind my saying, I find it amazing that someone as young as yourself manages to accomplish so much, on top of all that you do for the Scions and for Eorzea. You are quite the remarkable woman."

Across from him, Lieal throws her head back in laughter. "How charming you have become, Alphinaud. But saying such a thing right after daring to guess at a lady's age?" She eyes him with a little smirk, fangs peeking out behind her lips. Alphinaud can feel an unnatural warmth settle over him at the sight. "Flattery will not get you anywhere after such an insult, I'm afraid. I am affronted."

It takes a second for her words to catch up with him and then Alphinaud sputters, all but leaping out of his chair. "My apologies! I had meant no insult! It is simply that you look so young- I apologize..." He trails off in confusion when the girl just laughs once again.

"Forgive me, Alphinaud, I was merely kidding. I had not expected such a reaction from you." She reaches over to pat his forearm. "I am indeed only twenty years of age. I am the youngest of the Scions after yourself and Alisaie, so it is only logical that we are to be friends, don't you think?"

"So Alisaie and I are four years your juniors, then," the boy muses. "I cannot believe that I did not know such a basic thing about you."

"Sixteen, is it? Not a bad age to be." Lieal sips at her water before continuing. "I was engaged even younger than that at fifteen, actually."

"Engaged!?" Alphinaud exclaims loudly. Several patrons turn their eyes towards the two and Lieal grins at her partner.

"It is not uncommon in Ul'Dah. It did not work out, of course. Otherwise I would not be here."

"I can't even begin to imagine..." Alphinaud clears his throat. "May I ask what happened?"

There is a brief hesitation before Lieal answers. "The Calamity. I know not of what happened to him during it, whether he is alive or dead... I don't remember his face, or his name." She lets out a short bark of bitter laughter so unlike her previous self. "Perhaps he was a nightmare come to me after the event, only in my dreams and never in my memories. But I did indeed have a ring that bespoke of an engagement, and even a dress. What is a girl to do in the face of such things?"

She falls silent and then sighs. "I didn't mean to ruin the mood. It is in the past now, and I had my time of grieving. Now it is just frustration at the not knowing, mostly."

As if sensing the mood a cafe maid rushes to their table, a pretty smile on her face as she bows. "How was the dessert, madam and sir?" She eyes the empty plates. "Will you be having anything else or would you like your check now?"

The two exchange a glance before Alphinaud speaks up. "We will take the check now, miss. Thank you."

The girl bows once more and rushes away with their plates in hand. "You need not apologize," Alphinaud directs to the Miqo'te once the maid is gone. Smiling, he reaches over and grasps at her forearm much as she had done previously to him. "I had asked a tactless question. I have much to still learn, it seems."

.

.

Outside, the two linger in the shade of the building as the Gridanian sun warms the grass and paths of the city.

"Where are you off to?" Alphinaud politely inquires, his hands behind his back. Lieal notes that come another year or two, they will no longer be similar height - both he and Alisaie would not doubt go through growth spurts she could only dream of.

"The Free Company house, I think," she answers. "It is in the area so I may as well stop by. Back to the Rising Stones for you?"

Her companion nods. "Indeed. Y'Shtola and Krile are still working on some of the readings from the cocoon in hopes it would give us a clue of what to expect, if Shinryu yet lives. I believe their latest round of findings is now available for me to look at."

"So dedicated," Lieal teases in good humour. "Thank you to you, and both Shtola and Krile for all the hard work. I hope, however, that we will have no need for this."

Alphinaud chuckles warmly. "I do, as well." He smiles at her, the tips of his ears a faint red. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, and for the discussions as well. I fully intend to take you up on your invitation to meet your free company, and tour your apartment in Thanalan in the near future."

"Yes, I expect to hear from you regarding that soon." Lieal replies and when the boy inclines his head and moves to make his leave, she reaches out for his shoulder. "Alphinaud," she grins when he turns. "Thank you for the lunch. In two years time, if the situation remains the same and we remain friends, let me take you out to dinner." Her grin turns slightly quieter and entirely mischievous. "For a date, mind you. And not a 'business lunch'."

Her smile widens at the sight of her flustered, speech struck friend. "See you soon!" She bids and gathers her magic for a teleportation spell.

"I-" in the last moment before she disappears, she can see him nod.

 _Two years, then_ , she thinks to herself and disappears.

.

.

She sees Alisaie the next day, the girl sitting at Lieal's usual spot at the Stone's bar. F'lhammin raises a brow at her as she approaches.

"I was beginning to think you stood poor Alisaie up," she says in lieu of greeting. "The girl has been fretting in that seat for near three bells now."

"I have not!" The elezen exclaims. "I was merely thinking, and I just so happen to enjoy doing so here." She turns to Lieal as the miqo'te settles down beside her. "So?" She demands, throwing all subtlety to the wind in the wake of her curiosity. "What was this business that my brother was so insistent to discuss with you?"

Lieal's face splits into a large smirk and she leans closer to the girl. "My dear, well meaning Alisaie," she says. "Ask me again in two years time, and perhaps then you'll have the answer you so obviously desire."

Alisaie's face changes to look entirely like the Coeurl kitten who has caught its first prey. "I will hold you to that!" She promises, and clinks her glass against the one F'lhammin has set down in front of the younger miqo'te. "To my brother," she smirks. 

"To your brother," Lieal agrees with a grin. 


End file.
